The beginning of the end? Nereid's Past Revealed!
by Linder
Summary: This is just an intro to Sailor Nereid and what she's all about, blah blah. Rated PG for very little violence and I think a couple cuss words, that should be it though. If you all enjoy it, let me know and I'll continue writing about her! ^^


"You dance well, young sir."  
She looked up at the young man, smiling at him with  
bright green eyes. Her pale blue dress fit her  
perfectly, shaping out her beautiful figure. Many  
gentlemen wanted to dance with her, although this man  
must have gotten the first opportunity. They swayed  
back and forth to the music, smiling at eachother,  
waiting...  
She looked over his shoulder, seeing Princess  
Serenity with her mother watch those in the ballroom.  
They seemed happy, although she could tell, the  
Princess was unhappy. The Princess saw her looking at  
her and smiled vaguely. What was wrong with her?   
The dance was slowly ending, and she almost began to  
cry looking at Serenity. She wondered where her love  
was. Everyone had someone, and if not, another was  
willing to dance. With what she was thinking, Nereid  
became unhappy.   
The Princess disappeared suddenly behind the curtains  
in the ballroom. I should follow her, she thought to  
herself. She pulled away from the man, picked up her  
dress tail, and took off. She slid behind the  
curtains, the same way Serenity did, and followed up a  
massive set of steps, leading to a moonlit balcony.  
"Where did she go? And what is she doing up here,  
alone???" she told herself, while she treaded up the  
steps.   
Her dress caught under her footstep and she tripped,  
falling on the uppermost part of the steps. Quickly,  
she scurried up and and peeked around the room. It was  
beautiful. The balcony had a clear view of the  
beautiful blue planet, Earth.   
"Ahh...so pretty..." she told herself, staring at it,  
and the stars surrounding it.   
Just then, some stifled conversation awoke near her:   
  
"What do you mean?" Serenity pleaded, between tears.  
"Queen Beryl WILL attack, please be warned."  
Nereid watched them, as he kissed her, through her  
tears.  
"Please don't leave me...what will I do if she  
comes?"  
"I will be waiting for you...I will protect you to  
the very end and nothing will EVER happen to you my  
Princess."  
With that, he left, as easily as he had come in. His  
black cape, flapped in the wind as he leapt from the  
balcony. Serenity clasped her hands together and began  
to cry.   
"What will happen tonight?" she asked herself,  
"Endymion..."  
Her voice trailed as she looked over to see Nereid  
standing there, with tears in her eyes.   
"Nereid, whatever will I do?"  
"Let us enjoy ourselves Serenity, we will return to  
the ballroom and there I'm sure you will feel at ease.  
Your mother is there to protect us as well. Nothing  
should happen with her there."   
Nereid bowed to her, and quickly hurried out the  
balcony through another adjacent door, leading back to  
the ballroom.   
"They mustn't know I was up here with you Serenity.  
It is my duty as well as your fellow Princesses to  
protect you."  
She disappeared through the door, leaving Serenity to  
herself.   
She slowly descended back through the curtains, wiping  
away tears.   
The curtains parted before her and a young man,  
wearing a black tuxedo and a white eye mask was  
standing in front of her.   
"Princess Serenity, it would be my honor to offer you  
this next dance."  
He took her hand lovingly and they began a very suave  
dance in the middle of the dance floor to a beautiful,  
soothing tune. Serenity's eyes glimmered as she looked  
up at the masked man.  
"Who are you?" she asked him, staring at his handsome  
face.   
"I'm a masked stranger, come to sweep you off your  
feet."  
They continued to dance on, while Nereid continued to  
watch.  
She stood among the other Princesses there. Each  
guarded a planet in the Solar System. They were the  
Princess' guardians, just as she was.   
"I'm glad she's happy now," she told herself, smiling  
at Serenity's own secret happiness.   
The dance seemed to never end. The music was perfect,  
and everyone stood around to watch them dance the  
night away.  
Suddenly the walls began to shake and the earth  
began to move beneath everyone's feet. Statues began  
crumbing from their mounts, breaking into a thousand  
pieces in the floor. The people of the court were  
screaming and running for cover while all this was  
going on.   
The masked stranger ran outside, while his tuxedo  
materialized into Endymion's fuku.   
"Stop this Beryl!"   
He ran in front of her, with his arms wide,  
while the Princess ran behind him, holding to him.   
"Don't do this my Prince!"   
Beryl saw her behind him, hiding from this  
fight. She cackled. Her eyes went to the Princess  
instead of Endymion.   
"Give her to me now! She doesn't care for you!  
Only for her life!"  
Beryl grinned, hoping he would give in.  
Although she knew he wouldn't. She knew that the  
Princess as well as the Queen, were the key to the  
Universe.   
"Oh my God..." Nereid whispered to herself, her  
body shaking with fright. "What's going to happen  
here!?"   
She ran outside, carefully dodging the Generals  
and all of Beryl's minions. She looked up, seeing dark  
shadowy figures wisp in and out of the kingdom,  
knocking down pillars, destroying houses, and worse.   
The kingdom's people were dieing one after the other.  
The horror wouldn't stop.   
"I'm so powerless to stop anything, where are the  
Senshi!?" She looked around, searching for the Senshi,  
but there was no sign of them. Where are they, she  
thought to herself. Nereid began to cry, the tears  
were beginning to sparkle as they flowed from her  
face, there were so many. A tear for each person  
destroyed.   
She ran behind the kingdom to sit down and cry. I  
will die here tonight, she thought. Something sparked  
her imagination and she looked up, seeing the Senshi  
fall, one by one.   
"Mars! Mercury! Venus! Jupiter! Oh God!"   
Each one fell to a blow from Beryl's staff, they  
were trying to protect Serenity. She was still hidden  
behind Endymion. The Queen ran from in front of the  
palace only to witness 2 deaths. Beryl struck Endymion  
with her staff hard, knocking him to the ground.   
"My Prince!" Serenity screamed. His body levitated  
and began to float. She too, floated to him and hugged  
his lifeless body, kissing him.   
"What a pitiful fool!" Beryl stated. With that, she  
too, struck the Princess, killing her instantly. Both  
of the limp, lifeless bodies, floated, with beautiful  
sparkles surrounding them.   
"Noooooooooo!!!" the Queen screamed through tears.  
She stopped and gathered her thoughts.   
"I won't let it end this way," she told herself,  
"not like this."  
She brought out her crescent moon wand, and implanted  
the crystal on it.   
Luna and Artemis arrived at the Queen's feet,  
staring up at her.   
"Queen Serenity, please don't do this! You'll die  
using it!"   
"Luna...Artemis...it is the only way."  
With that, she held up the moon wand, shouting  
"Cosmic Moon Power!" Beautiful pink streaks of light  
shot from the crystal mounted on the wand. Instantly  
the dark shadows above began to materialize into small  
colored balls.   
Nereid got up, her eyes sparkling, she tried to run  
to the Queen before being knocked to the ground with  
Beryl's staff. She tried to get up but was unable, the  
hit was too great. She collapsed.   
Beryl cackled one last time, before she began to  
evaporate.   
"This isn't the last of me!" her voice trailed off  
before she vanished.   
Serenity collapsed on a piece of rubble, and began  
to speak to Luna and Artemis. Nereid tried to yell for  
help, but she was so far gone, her voice just seemd to  
trail off. The world around her became cloudy and she  
could barely see.   
"Not....like...this.." she whispered through gasps.  
She listened to the calm quietness around her, her  
body began to dissolve slowly. But before she could  
start to even die, a sailor fukued soldier ran to her  
side, kneeling.   
"Oh God, I'm too late. I can't let you die like  
this. Not like this, my sister..." Neptune brushed  
away the hair from her eyes, and wiped the blood  
droplets away with her glove.   
My sister? Nereid thought to herself. She tried to  
look up, but was blinded by a bright light, coming  
from a shiny mirror. She closed her eyes before being  
enveloped into a bubble of everlasting oxygen. Her  
body was naked and she was curled in a tiny ball, her  
hair surrounding her. She heard the mysterious figure  
crying outside the bubble, but couldn't see who she  
was.   
"You will be reborn in the 30th century..with no  
recollection of who I am. I don't know what you will  
do there. Just remember me, somewhere in your hear, I  
am Sailor Nep-" she was cut off quickly, also being  
enveloped into a small bubble, although she fell  
unconscious.   
"Where..am..I going..?" Nereid spoke to herself,  
before drifting off into a deep sleep...   
Queen Serenity had encased everyone in a small  
bubble to be reborn in the future, to fight the evils  
held within.   
"Luna, Artemis...please...watch over her. I will  
awaken you when the time comes."   
Tears fell from her face, and each one that fell,  
formed a small crystal, 2 of which concealed Luna and  
Artemis.  
"Goodbye Luna, Artemis. Goodbye my sweet daughter."  
The crescent wand slipped from her hands and she  
fell to the side. Her body began to evaporate into  
sparkling bubbles. The end was now. Each bubble  
carrying a body, disappeared into the darkness around  
her. It was over. 


End file.
